Digital Sea
The Digital Sea, originally called the Digital Void, is a liquid sea that resides below all of the four main sector and is how the Lyoko program portrays the supercomputer's DOS or DOS's quantum computer equivalent. Aelita uses this to her advantage by dropping monsters into the Void using her Creativity. When anything that falls into the sea that can be deleted by the network goes into the Void, a beautiful white column of light emanates from it and all of the data is swept away in the digital tide. It is the most forbidden place in Lyoko due to the deletion it causes. If something enters the sea that doesn't delete on contact, such as Franz Hopper's virtual form or X.A.N.A. William, a giant column of the digital sea's surface rises up a second after the object disappears under the surface, which can be used as a telltale sign between submersion and deletion. Team Lyoko can access the World Network using a submarine-like machine called The Skidbladnir. The first time Team Lyoko went to the world network was in the episode Maiden Voyage. The world network is represented as a sea of information, with multiple hubs and other buildings. The Digital Sea is Lyoko's portrayal of the Internet, as the Internet was needed to create Lyoko, Lyoko shows the Internet as an actual sea to signify that all life needs water. Though it's actual properties are quite the opposite. If someone falls into the Digital Sea, their data is swept away in the "digital tide" into many millions of binary digits in multiple random directions and would be next to impossible to collect all their data back, recompile, and reconstruct both their physical and mental bodies. In some instances, X.A.N.A.. used this to his advantage in Tidal Wave when he managed to flood Lyoko in order to protect his activated tower and to keep anyone else from entering Lyoko until the problem was fixed. In "Rock Bottom," Aelita mentions that Lyoko is constantly changing it's position and access points in the network leading to believe that different parts of the sea flow into Lyoko, or that Lyoko as a whole is slowly drifting in the Network. So far, there have been only two known incidents of a person falling into the Digital Sea. Yumi fell into the Digital Void in Cruel Dilemma after trying to save Aelita from a Megatanks laser. Fortunately, Jeremie was able to use the one-shot materialization program that Odd accidentally completed by dropping candy on Jeremie's keyboard to save Yumi and bring her back to Earth. It is unknown if Jeremie's current version of the materialization program would be capable of performing a similar rescue, but seeing how it wasn't ever used for such a thing, it can be assumed that it cannot. Aelita was thrown into the Digital Void by X.A.N.A. William in Distant Memory, and she was deleted. She, however, was saved and brought back up to the surface by her father, Franz Hopper. Nevertheless, Team Lyoko continues to avoid falling into the Digital Sea at all costs. Lyoko and the Replikas are found within the world network. The Lyoko Warriors can return to Lyoko or enter one of the replikas by opening a the floodgate at the bottom of the Virtual World Shell, a floodgate that connects the digital sea inside Lyoko and Replikas to the overall digital sea, which opens a pathway for the Skidbladnir to enter the sphere-shaped world. All of the replikas, including the Cortex, have a sea and floodgate. The cortex's floodgate uses a different locking matrix. The Volcano Replika had a sea similar to lava in appearance, though this is non-canon. There are various Hubs in the Digital Sea that Aelita can guide the Skidbladnir into to teleport to other Hubs once Jeremie has entered the coordinates for them. They are often used when the Lyoko Warriors need quick transportation to different places, usually X.A.N.A.'s replikas of Lyoko. The digital sea also becomes red when a X.A.N.A. Monster or something unidentified (X.A.N.A. Destruction Program) enters it, its surface does not become red though. In season five, the entire digital sea glows reddish-orange instead of simply red whenever X.A.N.A.'s monsters are nearby. Appearances Season One * XANA Awakens (debut) * Teddygozilla ' * [[Log Book|'Log Book]] * Cruel Dilemma * [[Plagued|'Plagued']] * [[Frontier|'Frontier']] Season Two * Saint Valentine's Day * [[Common Interest|'Common Interest']] * [[Attack of the Zombies|'Attack of the Zombies']] * [[X.A.N.A.'s Kiss|'X.A.N.A.'s Kiss']] * Contact Season Three * Lyoko Minus One * Tidal Wave * False Lead * Temporary Insanity * Sabotage * Double Trouble * Final Round Season Four * William Returns * Double Take * Wreck Room * Maiden Voyage * Replika * Hot Shower * The Lake * Lost at Sea * Lab Rat * Bragging Rights * A Lack of Goodwill * Distant Memory * Hard Luck * Guided Missile * Kadic Bombshell * Canine Conundrum * A Space Oddity * Cousins Once Removed * Cold Sweat * Down to Earth * Fight to the Finish * Echoes (in flashbacks) Code Lyoko: Evolution (Season Five) * Cortex * Mrs. Einstein * Rivalry * Suspicions * Virus * The Warrior Awakens * Chaos at Kadic * Friday the 13th * Intrusion * The Codeless * Confusion * An Assured Professional Future * Obstinacy * Espionage * Mutiny * Jeremy's Blues * Massacre Monsters Seen *Kongres *Sharks *Kalamar *Mantas (Only in ''Code Lyoko Evolution'' and Code Lyoko: Quest for Infinity) In Code Lyoko: Quest for Infinity As in the show, the Digital Sea is the normally lethal means of accessing the Replikas. Usually, the player must use a Nav Skid for some reason. Half of the action is attacking monsters, and the other half is dodging Network Access Gate tubing. Sharks, Kalamars, and Kongres are all equally common. It follows the "ColorCodedForYourConvenience" system for red and blue. Gameplay Wii Version The Wii remote is used to navigate the Digital Sea. To fire torpedos, hold 'B', move the cursor to the target, and release. It's the same general interface as Yumi's fans. Gallery Code-Lyoko-4_image_player_432_324.jpg|The Digital Sea is peaceful. Code-Lyoko-5_image_player_432_324.jpg|The Digital Sea turns red when threats appear. The_Skidbladnir_leaving_Lyoko.jpg|The Skidbladnir leaving Lyoko World 2.PNG|A Replika. 2.PNG|The entrance to the replika is open 1.PNG|Entering a Replika. 54..png|Aelita pilots the Skid in Evolution. Vlcsnap-2013-01-05-11h05m52s206.png DS in CLE.PNG|The underwater city. 22223456.jpg|The Skidbladnir cruises through the Digital Sea. Network Access Point.jpg|Network Access Point. New rorkal.jpg|XANA-William's Rorkal. XANA 735.jpg|The Kongres attack! Kongres.jpg|The Kongres communicate with one another. Jawscuesharkmusic.jpg|A Shark swims in the red Sea. Lyoko 893.jpg|The Skid goes through the red Sea. Lyoko 731.jpg|Its safe now, the Sea is blue again. 2011-09-25 1506.png|The blue underwater city. Warriorawakens53|The Skid explores the Digital Sea in Evolution. Chaos a kadic 277.jpg Chaos a kadic 272.jpg Chaos a kadic 217.jpg Evo virtuel 0046.jpg Evo virtuel 0052.jpg Evo virtuel 0051.jpg Evo virtuel 0043.jpg intrusion_157.jpg|The Digital Sea from above. Recreating Lyoko4.png Recreating Lyoko3.png Recreating Lyoko2.png Recreating Lyoko1.png Intrusion 376.jpg Empty Desert Sector image 1.png Profuture101.JPG Profuture79.JPG|The Sea turns an orange-red color when threats appear. Profuturekongre.png|The Kongres attack. Obstination53.JPG|Being attacked! Obstination50.JPG|Mantas attack in the Digital Sea. CLE Flying Mines.png|Watch out for Flying Mines in the Sea. CLE Nav Skid targeting.jpg|A NavSkid aims in Evolution. Surmenage 357.jpg|The Digital Sea in the Mountain Sector. Cousins Once Removed A new monster attacks the Skid image 1.png|The Kalamar attacks the Skid! Vlcsnap-2013-05-13-21h14m32s239.png|Zooming through the Sea. Rorkal exploded CL 77.PNG|The Rorkal explodes in a bright blue light. Rorkal crashing CL 77.PNG|Blue electricity-like energy surrounds the Rorkal after its hit. Rorlak hit CL 77.PNG|Being hit by a Warrior's NavSkid torpedo. Rorkal shooting CL 77.PNG|X.A.N.A. William's Rorkal can fire torpedos as well. Raz de maree 145.jpg|The Digital Sea is rising in Tidal Wave. Raz de maree 153.jpg|A tower being covered by the Digital Sea. Premier voyage 171.jpeg|The Digital Sea as the Skidbladnir enters it. Premier voyage 352.jpeg Premier voyage 312.jpeg Premier voyage 347.jpeg Premier voyage 293.jpeg Premier voyage 267.jpeg Premier voyage 255.jpeg Warriorawakens56 Kalmar Clamps Onto the Skid.jpg|Kalamar attacking the Skidbladnir The Skidbladnir leaving Lyoko.jpg|The outside of Lyoko is shown here. The Skid.jpg ca:Mar digital es:Mar digital fi:Digimeri fr:Mer numérique gl:Mar dixital it:Mare digitale pl:Cyfrowe Morze pt:Mar digital ro:Mare digitală ru:Цифровое море sr:Дигитално море Category:Lyoko Category:Sectors Category:Locations Category:Needs Captions Category:Digital Sea